


A Glimpse through a Teachers Eyes

by peacelight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacelight/pseuds/peacelight
Summary: This is a look at Sam and Dean (particularly Sam), through a teaches eyes. Ms. Thomas is a young teacher, and for the first time in her career she is confronted with the possibility that one of her students is being abused. It is her reflections on Sam and Dean's dynamic and their eventual portrayal through the media.





	A Glimpse through a Teachers Eyes

April was such a strange time for a new student, the school year was almost over. Yet that was the case for Ms. Thomas, who watched a regular enough looking child walk into the classroom. He would have been perfectly ordinary, if not for the fact that his clothes didn't fit, and it was clear he was nursing a hurt ankle. But this was not a rich town, and kids played rough.

 

The child's name was Sam Winchester.  
Sam adjusted well to the class, he was a smart child, there was no doubt about it. According to his file he had been bouncing around for years, he had never stayed in a town for more than a few months, but that didn't deter Sam. He had caught up in no time at all. In all honesty Sam was one of the brightest students she had ever had the privilege of teaching. She had no doubt what's so ever that Sam would go far in whatever field he chose. Even though he was only in the fifth grade. That kind of work ethic alone served one well in life. 

Ms. Thomas didn't want to see the odd injuries or the sad look on Sam's face. She had only been a teacher for a few years, she wasn't ready to make waves. She knew that if she made an accusation that was proven to be false her career would be over, and not to mention she could bring hell to that family. She wasn't sure, she had to keep her mouth shut.  
Ms. Thomas did try to help. She offered Sam a person to talk to and yet, Sam would smile at her, and say he was fine. That little boy would be a heartbreaker for sure. He had the cutest eyes he had ever seen. And Sam knew how to tug the heartstrings, she was sure he practiced on someone, perhaps his father.

Maybe his home situation was alright?

A few days later her doubts began to dwindle. Ms. Thomas had been heading to her car when she saw Sam waiting for someone. She thought she would see a glance of Sam's mysterious father, but no. There was another teenage boy. He was well-built that's for sure, even though he seemed only a few years older than Sam. He was already a heartbreaker, with that trouble maker smirk, and old leather jacket. She was sure that this was Sam's brother.

Sam's face lit up, it was the happiest she had ever seen the young boy. She knew exactly who Sam used those puppy dog eyes on.

Ms. Thomas heard Sam begging for ice cream, and like any human being his brother buckled.

"Alright, let's go." The older boy said with amusement in his voice.

Ms. Thomas smiled all the way home.

Ms. Thomas wouldn't have had any more doubts about Sam's home life if it weren't for those extra bruises she saw. It was clear that he was doing something dangerous. She asked another older teacher if she should do something.

She was advised to ask Sam, and watch him closely before she said anything, she had to be sure. So she did. 

Ms. Thomas noticed that Sam wasn't that social, sure he was a nice child. He wouldn't say a mean word to anyone, but he wouldn't join anything either. She realized he was preparing to leave. Sam didn't stay anywhere long enough to make friends. She remembered the look Sam had on his face when he saw his brother; he was his only friend.

Ms. Thomas stood up in front of her class, she had been looking forward to this assignment. "I want you to write a one page response to the question, who is the most important person in your life? Why is that person important, your favourite memory, things like that?"

Ms. Thomas knew that every child almost always wrote about a parent. Each year she received wonderful papers, full of great stories. She hoped that Sam would provide some insight to his family. If the letter was in any way troubling she would report it.

In two weeks the assignment was handed in. Ms. Thomas didn't glance at anyone else's. She wanted to see what Sam wrote.

It was entitled; My Big Brother

My brother is the most important person in my life. He is the coolest person I know. I want to be just like him. See my brother has always looked out for me. Ever since my mom died, Dean took care of me. Dad has to work a lot, so Dean makes sure that I eat, sometimes he even cooks (he sucks), but he tries. Dean taught me how to ride a bike, Dean also spends a lot of time with me. Dean is my best friend in the whole world. Whenever I am scared Dean makes me feel better, he tells me that he isn't scared so I shouldn't be. Dean is never scared, it makes him that much more awesome. The reason he is the most important person in my life, is because Dean makes everything ok. One of my favourite memories of Dean is my birthday. I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday, but Dean would never let me down. Dean surprised me with chocolate cake and a batman action figure. He knows that I am afraid of the joker, so he gave me Batman for protection. But I don't need it, Dean is already here. The greatest thing about Dean is he isn't embarrassed to spend time with his nerdy brother. He is my friend and the best brother you could ever ask for.

But don't tell him, Sam Winchester.

Ms. Thomas felt teary eyed. The adoration Sam held for his brother was clear, she knew that Sam was happy. No matter what was going on in his life, his brother would take care of him.

On parent teacher day, Sam's brother came instead of his father.

"Hello there, my name is Dean Winchester, my dad had to work."

Ms. Thomas smiled at him, she had been hoping that Dean would come. "Not to worry I understand."

Sam came in and sat next to his brother. He seemed nervous.

"So how is Sammy doing?' Dean asked. He was clearly curious, he genuinely wanted to know how his brother was doing.

Ms Thomas had never heard anyone call Sam, Sammy. It seemed to make him smile.

"Well Sammy here," Ms. Thomas was about to continue when Sam interrupted her.

"Sorry, but only Dean can call me Sammy."

Ms. Thomas had the urge to laugh. It was so adorable. "I am sorry, Sam has been doing exceptionally well. I would only suggest that Sam try to join in some activities. Whether  
they are athletic or academic, in the future they will come in handy. But all in all he is one of my brightest students, you and your father should be incredibly proud."

Dean smirked; "well done, nerd." He ruffled Sam's hair. Sam seemed to be annoyed but you could see that Dean was unbelievably proud, and Sam was happy about that.

After that Ms. Thomas's heart had been put to rest, but three weeks later, Sam disappeared for two weeks. When he came back his face was bruised and he was withdrawn.  
And in a couple days, the mysterious John Winchester came to school, and said that he was pulling Sam out, and they were moving.

Ms. Thomas went to see Sam one last time. "Sam, before you go just tell me is everything ok at home? Do you feel safe?"

Sam looked at her, as if an adult looking upon a child. "My brother protects me. No one hurts me, I just am clumsy, that's all."

Ms. Thomas knew that it was out of her hands now. "Just remember you can do anything you want Sam, you can be great at whatever you choose."

Sam smiled and said "Thanks, my brother said that too. I just hope he does it with me. I don't want to leave him."

And with that Sam Winchester walked out of her life.

Sam never did leave her memories though. Several years later, when she was worried about a student's well being she reported it immediately. She had learnt it was better to be safe than sorry.

A few years after that she saw that Dean Winchester had robbed a bank. She had hoped that Sam had moved on. She hoped that he had gone to a good university and found a nice girl or guy and settled down. Unfortunately, she saw that Sam and Dean Winchester had been killed trying to flee FBI custody.

It broke her heart. She read the paper Sam had wrote and wished she had spoken up. Sam had deserved better.

Mrs. Reid sat at her kitchen table watching the morning news. Her husband had just left for work, and then she heard it. Sam and Dean Winchester were on a killing spree. They  
had faked their death multiple times and decided to go on a mad killing spree. She had never imagined that they could do something so cruel.

She remembered telling Sam that he would be great at whatever he chose, and sadly it turned out that he became a great criminal. She couldn't help the tears that escaped. For days she watched the story unfold. The two boys were the definition of cruel. They didn't care about anything, they just wanted to cause pain and suffering.

Sam and Dean Winchester's saga ended when the two brothers died together, just as they lived.

Mrs. Reid finally burned that letter, she had held onto that hope of innocence. It was a bad memory. Sam Winchester was a child that she had failed, and it was far too late to fix it.

She had seen the bruises, and the fact that the child was withdrawn. She knew in her heart, that something was wrong in Sam's home life, and yet she had not spoken up. She had left a teenaged brother responsible for the well being of a child. No teenager deserved to be put under such stress. That burden was not his.

She hoped that Sam and Dean found peace, perhaps if they had a different childhood, if she had said something, things could have been different, but it was too late.  
Those sweet innocent children had been turned into monsters, and she felt like she held a small portion of the blame. Every time someone sees a child who could be in danger they have the duty, the responsibility to act. They must be the voice for that child.

Mrs. Reid just hoped that it was a small consolation that she spoke up for every other child she had the privilege of teaching.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I rewrote this fic (more like edited slightly) as I am finally going through my old fanworks. Also cause I am procrastinating hardcore on real life. This was orignally posted on ffnet. 
> 
> Anyways if you'd like comment, kodos. 
> 
> ♥♥


End file.
